Hush Now, Quiet Now
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: Discord trying to comfort a baby Screwball in the early morning hours. Title basically gives away a lot. Cute little fluff one-shot. AU, or whatever other universe you have in mind.


**...**

**Hush Now, Quiet Now**

**...**

A piercing cry shattered the night time silence, and in his state of slowly coming out of his sleep, Discord felt compelled to groan loudly. _Why_ _me?_ He thought miserably, weakly sitting up. Yawning, he turned toward the make-shift bed beside him, and peered down at the crying little filly lying inside it. He nearly laughed, a bit delirious from the lack of sleep in the past few days. The laugh passed and turned to a dreary sigh tinged with the weariness he felt. "Why child, why?" He asked her quietly. "Why won't you let me sleep?" Now he remembered why he didn't like babies. All they did was cry and poop and eat and sleep. Then again… he mostly did the last two things on the list most of the other time, when he wasn't spreading chaos and turning territories into his own personal playground.

His little creation simply howled with discomfort.

This was still all new to the draconequus. He had created the baby just a month before, completely by accident while experimenting on one of his cotton candy clouds. Out of the blue, _poof!_, the little purple filly gently floated to the ground, with a curly purple and white mane and tail, and a rare set of purple spiral eyes. He hadn't actually seen her float down from the clouds, mind you; he was starting to walk away, disappointed with the results of his cotton candy cloud when a small coo caught his attention. When he turned around and saw that little baby simply lying there in the dirt, he was sure she crawled a bit to far from her parents' sight. But when he caught sight of her eyes… he knew then, that he created her. Unintentionally and accidentally.

Much to his own surprise, he took her home with him.

But he didn't remember signing up for early hours of the morning of nothing but non-stop crying, and nasty diaper changes almost every few hours. Oh, and the occasional spit up that always managed to end up on his face for whatever reason. Still… even after all those mishaps, he didn't abandon her or dump her off with some boring, old ponies. Knowing that she was his creation, he felt that he had some responsibility for the baby, whether he liked it or not. The crying and diaper changing he could do without, yes, but other than that… the kid wasn't so bad to have around, really. She was quiet much of the other time, and he found that she was easily amused by whatever his chaotic powers brought forth. And she laughed a lot at almost everything he did, whether accidental or on purpose. When she would accidentally spit up on his face, she would laugh at his disgruntled expression; when he nearly vomited the first time changing her (magic or not, the smell was just so overwhelmingly nauseating), she had gone into hysterics.

Before he knew it, Discord began to purposely make the little filly laugh. Every chance he got, he would do something to make her laugh. It became more instinctual to try and amuse her with his powers to keep her entertained. Slowly but surely, he found _himself_ entertained by her peels of laughter; amazed by the innocent and love that would light up in her eyes. He was never used to that look before; and he strangely liked it. Plus he had to admit, she was a pretty cute kid.

But early mornings and late nights of nothing but crying was becoming unbearable. And no amount of chaos could quiet her down.

Sighing, Discord carefully lifted the baby out of her bed, gently holding her small body in his arms, making sure to support her head. This was another thing he didn't like about babies: holding them. Especially newborns. His powers could sometimes be uncontrollable, and he didn't like risking the possibility of his powers losing control while holding a newborn in his arms. If something were to happen, he could accidentally drop her on the hard cave floor he called home.

He shook the thought away for her sake, focusing only on a way to try and stop the wailing. He rocked her gently, cooed to her, spoke to her. Nothing. She continued to cry and shriek, no matter what he did. There was one other option though… and he didn't like it one bit.

_But if it'll get her to go back to sleep quicker, that means I can go back to sleep quicker._ Wearily, he let out a long, heavy sigh. "Little one, I only have one other option in mind to get you to go to bed, and I don't think either of us are going to like it much."

In response, the little filly continued to wail.

_Gods, please kill me when this is over._ Discord did not particularly enjoy what he was about to do, for he didn't consider himself much of a singer anyway. He never liked it, even though he had a mischievous and playful personality, he hated singing. Mostly when he was the one singing. And the only song he had in mind, one nearly long forgotten from his early days… it felt fitting for the situation, yet he didn't like the thought of himself stooping so low as to singing a silly children's lullaby Then again, it may be his only chance to have some shut eye before the sun would fully come out; before he'd run out of even more energy for the day using his powers. "Well, you had it coming, little one." Clearing his throat, he slowly began the song in a calm, soft and soothing voice that was very much unlike him:

_"Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed…"_

The crying gradually died down, the filly in his arms staring up at him with those unique and dazzling spiral eyes. She cooed happily, reaching her front hooves up to touch his face, but her eyelids were gradually growing heavy.

_"Drifting off to sleep_

_Leave the exciting day behind you_

_Drifting off to sleep_

_Let the joy of dream land find you…"_

Her eyes were barely open now; her eyelids covering the spiral pupils like a cozy, secure blanket. Her head was lulling to the side, her attention drifting away from his face peering down at her.

Discord couldn't help the warm smile that overcame his features, watching as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Gently, he lowered her back into her bed, making sure he didn't make any sudden movements that would possibly wake her. He laid a purple blanket-which had been pushed off while she tossed and turned in her sleep earlier-over her tiny, sleeping form. Her chest rose up and down softly with each breath she drew in. She looked so incredibly peaceful, possibly in some tranquil dreamland by that point. As he moved back, lying himself back on the floor beside her tiny make-shift bed, he sung the last few lyrics of the song, in a voice just barely above a whisper;

_"Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed…"_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm I the only one who could see Discord singing this song to a newborn, particularly if he had any children? No? Just me. Oh well; I can't help it. XD**

**Yeah, so this was inspired by the fact I'm at my dad's for the first time in a year without seeing him, and finally got to meet my newborn little sister, Jasmine, who was born a few weeks ago. X3 I even got to hold her; she's so incredibly tiny and just so precious and cute. :') So, this "Daddy Discord" idea came to mind, and I quickly got to writing. This is the first one-shot I've written actually on a laptop in probably a year. Everything I write has been written on my iTouch then transferred to my laptop. Because my six-year-old brother broke the 's' button on my keyboard, writing on my laptop is completely impossible. I mean like, writing stories. Replying to messages, searching for things on Google, etc., it's hard because I have to keep copying and pasting the letter 's' into everything I type. T_T It's ANNOYING.**

**So yeah… ah hem. Enough rambling: I thought this was a cute idea, so I wrote it. It's pretty "SQUEE!" to me, and nearly made my ovaries burst by the cuteness. X) Anyway, please review if you liked this! :D**


End file.
